Attic
by maoriaii
Summary: Sebastian finally goes back to his childhood home to reclaim what was and what will always be his.


Attic

It had been a long time since he had last stood before these low wooden gates. Years since he had given up and left that part of his life behind. Years since he had crossed the road and never looked back. Years and now he was back to finish what needed to be done. He has finally back.

The stone walls of the two story house was still covered in ivy, the lemon trees slowly coming to bloom. The new season was almost here. Yet this tiny cove had not seen change. It was almost exactly how he remembered it. Nothing was different, yet nothing was the same. The soft warm glow around the house still sheltered it from the bleak and grey of the progress outside. His childhood home.

He looked up at the attic and caught faint movement. Sighing he slowly reached forward and unlatched the gate and stepped into the green lawn. Another world. A distant memory. Children's toys were strewn all over….

He made his way through to the front door. A polite knock brought an older women out.

"Can I help you?"

He handed over the neat wrapped box of chocolates he had brought over.

She looked him up and down. A handsome young man of around 23.

"Oh well thank you dear, you must be here for the open house."

He anxiously pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and nodded before replying. "I was wondering if I could….."

"Oh well come on in dear."

He nervously plucked a well-worn picture from his wallet from when he was a little boy and thumbed it almost out of habit before putting it back in. It was one taken on this porch back when both his parents were still alive.

"Well come on in. I'm Diane Keen."

"Thankyou. I just really needed to come see the house."

"Sure thing, would you like to start the tour?"

He nodded slightly and followed Mrs. Keen around mildly listening to her rehearsed speech. He waited for her to finish before asking if he could look around by himself for a bit. She was preoccupied with her phone and waved him on. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor landing, reached up and pulled down the stairs to the loft, and took a breath of fresh air before going up to the musty attic.

"Hey Ciel…long time."

The little boy by the window slowly turned to face him. He was in light blue shorts and a loose black t-shirt, a small white rabbit stuff-toy clutched to his chest. He nodded before turning back to face the window.

He walked over to stand next to the little boy.

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything."

….

He reached out and carefully stroked the boy's bruised arm. "I know I shouldn't have left you behind, but there was nothing I could do."

He turned the boy to look at him and for the first time in 20 years he looked the little boy in the eye. He saw the bleeding lip, the permanent eye patch over hurt eye and the battered face. The broken spirit and shattered soul.

"I'm sorry I left you behind."

"I'm sorry I hid you away."

He watched as tears welled up in the little boys eyes, a deep sense of calm slowly overtook him. For the first time in his life he felt free.

"Thank you for protecting me."

The little boy nodded tears now running down his healed face.

"Thank you for waiting for me, for never giving up." he reached forward and hugged the boy tight and planted a kiss on his forehead."

"Hey….. I'm home now…"

The boy nodded happy now, smiling.

He made his way down, Ciel trailing behind.

Mrs. Keen was a happy women as she pasted the 'sold' sign over the board outside the house. She never thought she would sell this place again. As per the law she had had to tell potential buyers about any deaths on the premise in the last three years. Even after being informed about the tragic death of the last occupants the buyer didn't seem to be discouraged. He seemed like a really charming young boy….

"Thank you for all your help..." she startled he had walked up without her realizing it.

"I really didn't do much dear, besides I feel a little guilty….."

Sigh

"I feel like I should tell you that that wasn't the first death in the house, it's seen the deaths of almost all its owners. In fact it's kind of infamous around here. Known as the Grim Reaper. It's said to have started with the couple who built it, a Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis. It was rather sad you see the husband was bludgeoned to death and the wife poisoned herself. They found old wounds all over her body, the police suspected that she was been abused for years and finally snapped and killed her husband before killing herself. They had son of about 20, well the details wary depending on who you ask but I think they never really found him. Who knows for sure? Well there you have it, when such a tragedy takes place the memories linger. I won't blame you if you want to change your mind…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of when he was a little boy, taken with his parents on their porch. They were all smiling, but he still remembered the strong grip and whispered threats. Remembered the fear of the dark. The comfort of a boy no one else could see, one that lived in his head and later in the attic. She was right tragedy did leave behind stains.

"Thanks again, but I'll be ok."

He looked over to the open doorway and smiled for the first time in a long time. "He's at peace now." He whispered under his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that..."

He shook his head.

"Anyway I didn't catch your name..."

"It's Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Huh well what a coincidence."

As she crossed the wooden gate she looked back at the house. The lawn had rows of beautiful flowers, no lemon trees. The ivy had long been replaced by a rose vine. Just as she turned to leave she thought she saw something in the attic, but when she turned around she didn't see anything.

Sebastian walked back into the house happy, never to leave, never to be seen again. Into the arms of the one that had never left him.

Ciel had waited for a long time, stuck. It was worth it, it had all been worth it. He would have waited endlessly if it meant he could have Sebastian like this. Sweaty and panting. Hovering over him, in him, filling him. He couldn't help but be faultlessly content as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and held on, tossing his head back and ridding out the purest form of ecstasy. To hear the words Sebastian was breathing over and over in his ear "I love you…" to respond. To finally be one forever.

The world outside grew different but this tiny cove would never see change.

And that was perfectly fine.


End file.
